Last Breath Away
by Maul's Girl
Summary: Kordelia uses her father's apprentice to get her revenge.


Title: Last Breath Away

Author: Maul's Girl

Genre: Star Wars - Drama

Rating: R

Warning: Sexual Content

Summary: Kordelia uses her father's apprentice to get her revenge.

Author's Note: It's a short smut piece for now. I'm pretty much writing the story in chunks, and this is the first part that came out.

Setting the stage: This is about a third of the way into the story. Sorry, but the rest is coming along, and I figure, hell, I'll just post what I have as it comes. ~shrug~ Annoying, aren't I? :P as of right now, it's PWP.

It hurt her like nothing she had felt before. These were not new sensations - the press of his body against hers, his loins buried deep within her body. His rhythm was hard, rapid and violent, and his assault was aided by his mastery of the Force. Kordelia could feel it, knowing that was where the torment came from.

While her body tired quickly, her spirit refused to break. Maul held dominance over her, but only for the moment. With him on top of her and inside of her, there was nothing she could do but wait until he stopped. Under Sidious's orders, Maul was to continue until she broke. In that case, she had no qualms about giving in, for the moment.

Kordelia let her eyes roll back and slowly relaxed her body, steadily reinforcing the shield around her mind to resist Maul's probe. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a small whimper, turning her head to the side as her body went limp. His abuse quickly ceased, and Kordelia smiled inwardly, knowingly.

As soon as she was freed of Maul, Kordelia's eyes snapped open and she flipped him onto his back, pinning him to the cold floor that she had been pressed against since the beginning. Kordelia grinned wickedly as she saw the flicker of surprise flash across his face. It was brief, but it had been there, and Maul knew that she had seen it. Baring his teeth and growling in anger, Maul started to push her off of him, but was stopped by the warmth of her tongue in his mouth.

This was new. Maul had grown so accustomed to his victims being docile, submissive creatures, which his master wanted broken for one reason or another. Never before had one of them turned his tactics against him. He fought to remain in control as her long lacquered nails brushed gently over his bare chest. She released her kiss as her hand traveled down his torso to brush his thigh. His hand darted to hers in a blur of motion, and the grip he took could have easily shattered the bones in her wrist. Kordelia never flinched as she met his fiery gaze.

'I told you before,' she said in a seductive whisper, leaning into him and letting the warmth of her breath caress the side of his neck. 'I do not fear torment, pain, or death. Tell Lord Sidious,' her tongue darted out to run along the edge of Maul's ear, 'that he will have to do better.'

'Vixen,' Maul breathed as he met her crystalline eyes yet again.

Kordelia raised her eyebrows slightly as a soft smile touched her lips. Instead of getting off of him, as she had planned, she folded her arms on his chest, her gentle movements enough to release his hold on her, and rested her head on them.

'How many times have you done this, Maul?' she asked, holding his gaze firmly. 'Raped a girl for my father to control?'

Maul remained silent, refusing to back down from this woman, but unable to bring himself to harm her.

'And how often,' she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper as she traced the lines on his chest with one of her nails, 'have you done this for pleasure?'

Maul parted his lips in preparation for a firm reply, which Kordelia silenced without missing a beat.

'Ah, yes,' she whispered, playing her fingers over his collar bone. 'You're a Sith Lord. Pleasure is irrelevant.' She took his silence as an affirmation of her statement, and let a devilish smile pull at her lips as she leaned into him again and pressed them firmly against his. 'Your friend disagrees,' she disputed in a barely audible whisper, catching his controlled eyes and guiding them past her shoulder to his firm and erect length.

'I control my body, not the other way around,' Maul growled as she raked her nails over his chest and settled herself on top of his legs.

Still smiling, she glanced up at the young Sith. 'Are you trying to convince me, or him?' she asked, letting the hot air from her words brush against his hardened member.

'Kordelia.' Maul's growl subsided into a hoarse whisper as Kordelia's mouth closed over his tip and his eyes rolled back. He heard a soft chuckle as he opened his eyes, looking up into a set of shimmering blue irises, the same eyes as his master. Lord Sidious was going to kill him.

'So, Lord Sidious's protégé _does_ have a weakness,' she taunted, hooking one of her legs around Maul's, further immobilizing him. His heartbeat was steady under her palm, and his breathing was normal, but his eyes, as she looked into them, held their first gleam of an emotion other than hate that Kordelia had seen. She felt a surge of elation as she lowered her eyes and studied the patterns etched into his skin.

Maul's devotion to his master, and to the Sith, was absolute. Not an inch of his body had been spared from the painful tattoos, a tangible witness that he was willing to do anything for his master, and for his creed. And under Kordelia's gentle caresses, the powerful Sith Lord was breaking.

'We got off at a bad start,' Kordelia breathed into his mouth, just before she sealed her mouth over it and slipped her tongue inside. To her surprise and delight, she felt his tongue move forward to meet hers. When she broke the kiss to take a breath, she grinned seeing the lids of his eyes lowered and the muscles in his neck relaxed.

Without giving him a chance to collect himself, she nuzzled the side of his neck, teasing his earlobe with her tongue and nipping at the tender skin nearby. Her hand firmly gripped the back of his neck, pulling him toward her, and he did not fight it. Indeed, he began his own caresses, gripping her shoulders and massaging her back in small circles.

As his hands traveled to her breasts, Kordelia caught them in her own and spoke into his mouth as she kissed him, 'my turn to play.'

Suddenly his mouth was freed, and Maul opened his eyes, only to have them roll back quickly as her tongue caressed his hardness. He groaned, unable to suppress the desire any longer. With a deep guttural sound, Maul easily overpowered the woman and landed on top of her, his mouth clamping down over hers. Kordelia smiled inwardly as she submitted her body to his gentle touch. He entered her again, easing slowing into her body this time. There was no violence, no struggle, no commands, only raw animal desire. Still unable to relinquish his control completely, Maul buried his face in the nape of her neck, issuing a soft growl as he released his seed into her. 

Holding to him tightly, Kordelia allowed herself a small smile as she whispered in his ear, 'I won this round, Sith.'

His only response was a subdued moan, muffled against her skin as he continued to move inside of her.


End file.
